


Koigokoro

by last_angel, MustangTaisaNoKoibito



Series: Valkyrie [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Gen, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_angel/pseuds/last_angel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustangTaisaNoKoibito/pseuds/MustangTaisaNoKoibito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Based on two famous German rebellions) Takes place towards the end of WWII in a German AU following the life of a German Colonel who falls in love with a Polish nurse. Their love will have to wait because he is leading a coup d'état against Hitler. Currently undergoing editing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first story ever here so try to cut me some slack. Aside from the characters there is no direct correlation to the FMA universe so there will be no alchemy or homunculi. So just sit back and enjoy the show.

Sometimes I wonder how it came to this. I once had my life planned, filled with dreams, goals, and expectations. That was all before the war started though. The war stripped me of everything, just like so many others. Now all that is left is a box full of broken promises, and bittersweet memories, with a heart that can never hope to be repaired. It is amazing how in the blink of an eye all of that just disappeared and no matter how many times I look back, I can never find where it all went wrong.

New Year’s Eve 1932

The party was in full swing, friends were celebrating everywhere, and couples waiting for the stroke of midnight to kiss their beloved. The tavern was overflowing with anticipation for the year that was yet to come that I could not help but notice the lonesome figure sitting at the bar. Without thinking twice I started to approach him before deviating slightly and ordering a drink instead. I pretended to be uninterested but I could feel his gaze penetrating my back. When I knew I could stand his stare no longer, I turned around with an air of confidence, “You know it is not very polite to stare at a lady like that.”

I had expected him to turn his face away, or at least have the decency to appear guilty but instead he squared his shoulders proudly and flashed me a cocky grin.

“Forgive me. I just could not help but admire a beautiful lady such as you.” His response, while flattering, was certainly not what I expected. I could feel my cheeks heating up slightly and judging by the barely noticeable twitch of his lips I knew he had noticed. 

I could not help but bristle at his attitude though, “Yes, well as much as I appreciate the admiration, my boyfriend will not be very happy with that.” While my response was meant to put a halt to his advances it only seemed to intrigue him more.

“Really? And where is he now? If I had a lovely girl like you waiting for me I would not leave her all alone.”

His words struck a chord that I thought long buried. I looked away hoping to repress the heat that I felt coming from my eyes. Abruptly I stood up knocking him off balance as the clock struck midnight. I weaved my way through the crowd hoping to leave before the memories overwhelmed me. I was twisting the knob when I felt a firm grip on my wrist and I was pulled back into a solid chest. I felt a strong beat beneath my hand before his voice washed over me, only it did not carry that self-assured tone I had come to associate with him, “He is gone, isn't he?”

The gentleness with which he addressed me compelled me to look up into his eyes to find that he was genuinely worried. I averted my gaze for a moment before replying, “The war takes many things from a lot of people. I am just one name in a list of many”

I pulled my arm free and looked around, watching as everyone greeted the New Year. I really wanted to go home; it was stupid to be out right now. I was so immersed in my thoughts that the gentle caress on my arm startled me. I looked up into two black coals that shined with worry. "Are you alright?" 

"I..." I suddenly felt as if the room was shrinking around me. My hands were clammy and sweating as I frantically looked for an exit. "I...I need air! I need to get out!" The first step I take is shaky. My legs feel like a weird combination of jelly and lead and before I know it I'm stumbling to meet the floor. I close my eyes waiting for the impact but it's not in the manner I was expecting. I fall into a pair of strong arms before I'm lifted into the air bridal style. I open my eyes as I feel a gust of cold air.  "...I can walk now. You can put me down." 

For a moment I thought I felt the arms holding me tighten as I was let down. I swayed a little before steadying myself. I take a deep breath feeling the air fill my lungs as I look up into the night sky. I feel the stinging sensation in my eyes before I remember that I am not alone. When I look back the guy is still standing there, patiently waiting but I cannot imagine for what. "...I would like to thank you. I was feeling a bit crowded in there..."

Whatever I was going to say next died in my throat as he cupped my face. I could feel the blush coming back but this time the self-satisfaction was absent. Our breaths mingled together creating a small fog, beckoning us closer. “…I don’t even know your name…” I couldn’t bring myself to talk louder than a whisper. Feelings that I believed to be banished started to resurface; my heart felt like it was all the way up into my throat, fireworks were going off in my stomach. I was so lost in these sensations that I almost missed his response.

“Roy Mustang.” And he kissed me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black eyes that pierce my soul; why can't I forget your face?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make no profit from this and everything FMA related belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.

Year 1936

Liliana POV

            A new day, another group of soldiers were brought in. For all the talk about my hate for the war I have seen more violence in these white walls than I will care to remember. And yet once I close my eyes to go to sleep all I can dream of is blood and death. Everything has been getting progressively worse since Adolf Hitler became the new Chancellor three years ago. At first they were small things, boycotting, burning of books, but now they have worsened with the creation of concentration camps. And then that man became Fuhrer a year later.  People have begun speculating that soon the German will extend their power to Poland as well. For now the only thing they ask of us is that we take care of their wounded. I am taking the blood pressure of a patient when they bring in a new one.

            “What is the matter with this one?” I start to put the pressure cuff away and pick up the patient’s file.

            “He suffered from 2nd degree burns in 18% of the right lower limb, subluxation of the left shoulder and severe trauma to the head. He requires physical therapy and we have to start cleaning and disinfecting the burns immediately.” The nurse recited the file as I cut through the clothes with practiced ease. When I went to check the face however, I stopped short. My patient was a young boy, probably no more than fifteen. How could someone so young be out there witnessing the horrors of this world? Gently, so as to not cause him more grief I started pulling away at the makeshift bandage wrapped around his head. The soft whimper gave me pause as the boy opened his eyes very slowly. He gave me a long hard look I could only hope to comprehend before calling out, “Mom?” and he passed out.

I had been attending to one of my patients when I heard one of the windows being forced open. I was contemplating calling for security when I caught glimpse of another boy, very similar to the young boy I treated this morning, peeking his head from outside. When he thought that no one was paying attention he snuck inside and went to the area where my 15 year old patient was. After making sure that nobody had noticed the other boy I went over to talk to him, closing the curtain behind me so as to not be disturbed. I approached him cautiously but he either did not notice my presence or he chose not to acknowledge it; at least not until I gently placed my hand on his shoulder causing him to jerk in surprise. I stepped back for his comfort, “Excuse me, but right now patients are not allowed visitors.” The boy’s face displayed various emotions of shame, sadness and deep longing.

“I’m sorry. I was just worried about my older brother. He’s the only family I have left you see.” My heart was reaching out for this poor boy but I also knew that if he was found in here it could cost me my job. As I searched for the right words in my head, the curtain opened revealing a soldier whose face struck me with past memories; a night at a bar that continued to haunt me.

"I'm assuming these boys are under your care then?" I quickly tried to regain my composure lest he tries to take advantage of that.

I could instantly see as recognition flooded his face before his eyes became veiled as his military mask came in place. "Yes ma'am. I am Lt. Col. Roy Mustang, the superior officer of the Elric brothers." 

I frowned in displeasure sparing a glance to the young boy on the bed. "These boys can be no older than fifteen years. And you claim that they are your subordinates?"

He gives a barely perceptible nod before brushing past me and approaching the bed. His attitude ignites a fire that I haven't felt in years and while it isn't exactly a positive emotion I feel relieved. I had thought that all emotion had bled out from my body all those years ago. 

"Pardon me sir but I'm sure you must've heard when I told the boy that the patient cannot be allowed any visitors--"

"I already cleared it with his doctor." Without a backward glance and seven words I was dismissed like nothing more than a child. My pride was willing me to stand my ground but I knew that once the order had been given so reluctantly I walked away. 

Roy POV

Once she was gone I released the breath that I hadn't realized I was holding and turned my attention to the two brothers. “Would you boys mind explaining to me what it is that you were thinking when you disobeyed my orders?” 

Edward remained unresponsive so I turned my attention to Alphonse who squirmed under my gaze reminding me of the words of the nurse. 

“Brother heard these children trapped under a building screaming for help...” 

I sighed in exasperation. Edward’s little stunt had buried me under a ton of paperwork but I could understand where the kid was coming from. However, I could not allow them to continue being so reckless. “You are soldiers in a time of war; you cannot save every soul that you come across crying for help. If you continue with these unnecessary risks the government will remove you from my care and separate you. Is that what you kids want?”

I felt remorse as Al flinched from the harshness of my words but the boys had to open their eyes to the reality of the situation if they wanted to survive together. So without another word I walked out only to run into the nurse who had been attending another patient.

Liliana POV

I was startled from my procedure as the Lt. Col. brushed past me is his haste to leave. My patient inquired if I was alright but I could only stare as the man that made me feel alive once more walked away. Watching his back get smaller with the distance filled my chest with dread and I knew in that moment that I could not let him leave me again. I hurried to catch up but it felt like he was going faster than before. I tried to call out to him by his title but he just kept going ignoring me completely. He was almost completely out of my sight when I took one last leap of faith.

Roy POV

            “Roy Mustang don’t you dare walk away from me again!!!”  
            I couldn’t really say it was the loudness, I have certainly heard her louder. It was not the anger either. No. What froze my feet was the underlying pleading that was buried beneath. I had heard this same pleading when we first met as she tried to brush me off. My moment of indecision gave her enough time to catch up with me and suddenly I found myself drowning in two brown orbs. Four years had changed nothing; her small body still could not even my shoulder. Her eyes searched mine, and I could not bring myself to deny her.

Liliana POV

            After four years, and the warmth that he radiated still provided me with security. I wanted nothing more than to be enveloped by him and leave the past behind me, but this needed to be said, “After all these years, don’t I at least deserve a proper greeting?” It was not what I intended to say and he was surprised by the question as I was, but the place wasn’t the most ideal for the conversation I wanted to have. I tentatively leaned into him and placed a kiss on his cheek, “…I am glad to see you are okay. Maybe sometime later we could get together for a cup of coffee.” I did not have time to wait for his response before one of my colleagues called me away to help. As I walked away I felt his fingers reach out to stroke mine.

            I guess that’s as much as a response as I could ever hope for. 


	3. Chapter 2

It was very late, my feet were killing me and I was just finishing my rounds so I could head home. After all the excitement from the afternoon I could only be glad for the small reprieve that came in the form of such a peaceful night. The only thing I wanted was to go home, take a hot bath and forget all the horrors of the day. One would think that after doing this job for so long I might have seen everything but something still manages to surprise me. And to top it off, Mustang had become more aggressive since our last encounter. As if I don’t have enough on my plate as it is.   
~Earlier that day~  
I had been tending to the Elric boy when Mustang strolled right in as if he owned the place. “What is his status?” For a moment I contemplated ignoring him before acknowledging that he is these boys’ superior officer and therefore responsible for them.   
“His shoulder has improved quite a lot. As soon as he regains consciousness and the doctor clears him for physical therapy we can begin and he should regain full mobility of his left arm; as far as the burns there will be scarring but not very noticeable. The doctor says that it should not be long before he wakes up, there’s no more swelling and the tests all came out positive.”   
“Very well,” the dismissal was clear in his tone. My chest burned with what I can only acknowledge as anger but I knew I had not right to be angry. In his eyes, I wasn’t anything special, just the nurse that was caring for his subordinates. And yet my heart could not ignore the hurt and ire at such treatment. I was about to give voice to those feelings when another diverted me of the colonel’s attention. I saw as another man approached Roy and brought life to those eyes for the first time since I’ve reacquainted myself with him. Before, everything was restrained behind a mask of calculating indifference and yet this man’s presence suddenly tore it apart. I intended to go back to my work but my ears seemed to have another thing in mind as I could not help but overhear the conversation.   
“So has Ed shown any signs of progress?” The concern was obviously laced in the words of the man with glasses.  
“No Hughes. Elric has yet to awaken.” Despite the shortness of the tone there was an underlying hint of worry in the Colonel’s face.  
As if those words held a power of their own, the boy suddenly began to stir his eyes squinting open against the harshness of the light. Before anyone could blink, I was already upon the boy checking to make sure everything was alright. However, before I could evaluate him further someone cleared their throat and I turned to face the man who had thrown my emotions in turmoil since he first reappeared in my life. I knew what he was going to ask before he even opened his mouth and I was already anticipating my response.   
“Leave us.”  
“No.”  
I stubbornly held his gaze as he tried to intimidate me with his glare completing forgetting everyone in the room, including another pair of eyes that were watching everything unfold with amused yet perceptive attention. I plowed on, clinging to whatever brazen boldness that encouraged me to deny him in the first place. “With all due respect, SIR, my priority is to ensure that the patient is resting and recuperating. Whatever business you have with your subordinate can wait until he’s been cleared for duty.”  
I saw something flash in his eyes, respect perhaps, but before I could ponder on it further it disappeared behind simmering anger and indifference. “Know your place nurse. While that may be your job, I am a superior officer and you will abide by my orders or face the consequences.”  
I could feel my heart beating so strong that I was sure he could probably hear it but all I could do was clench my fists and jerk my head in a terse nod while biting out a tense, “yes sir,” and walking out of the room.  
Hughes’ POV  
As the door closed behind the girl I turned to take a good look at the man I’ve been calling best friend for years. “I’ve never seen you get so frustrated with someone that is not me or the Elrics.”  
The slight turn of his head away from me was all I needed to know. Knowing Roy for years I knew it required a lot to rattle, there were exceptions such as Ed and myself but what I could not understand was what made this girl an exception as well. Besides Riza, no woman had ever been able to hold his interest for long, no matter how nice, or how pretty, or even how smart they were. They just couldn’t grab his attention and while I wanted my best friend to settle down, I had resigned myself to the fact that it just wouldn’t happen.  
I was so caught up in my musings that I almost missed his response, “…she’s just so stubborn, she refuses to cooperate and the higher ups are noticing. If they find she’s a problem like the Rockbell’s they’ll…”  
I didn’t need him to finish that thought. Even after so long, the death of those doctors continued to linger at the back of Roy’s mind like a bad omen. Suddenly his interest made some sense though I still had some questions but now wasn’t the time. As if a light went off in his head Roy turned to Ed and started to reprimand him. As much as I wanted to support Ed, I knew where Roy was coming from so I wisely held my tongue and left the room.   
I was planning on just heading home when I caught sight of the nurse that had been tending to Ed leaving as well.   
“Roy never said to leave the girl alone.” With that thought in mind I started to follow her.


	4. Chapter 4

Roy POV

"You boys are in serious trouble. Do you realize what the generals will do once word reaches about what happened down here? You were already walking a very fine line." It was very hard to keep calm after having already lost my temper with Liliana. Especially knowing that I still had to come up with something to tell my superiors.   
"You need to learn to relax Mustang. As far as I know your superiors don't know anything yet so I don't see any point of them knowing now. Unless you plan on telling them?"  
I could barely contain my displeasure at such a childish response. "You know very well that is not how it works Edward. They expect a report regarding your injuries."  
"Then make something up. You and I both know that it wouldn't be the first time you give them crap."   
Suddenly Alphonse decided to be ever the peacemaker. "Maybe you should rest for now brother. Your injuries still require healing. The doctor says you'll be here for two weeks and then you'll be released with some restrictions."  
Like a charm, Edward did as his brother suggested although not without his usually grumbling. Deciding that it was enough for today I stepped out of the room and started leaving the hospital. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Liliana POV

I had no idea where I was headed. I didn't want to go back to an empty house and the hospital was out of the question when I wanted to avoid the man that had put me in such turmoil in the first place. "That...jerk. What gives him the right to treat me like that? Gosh I wish I could just ugh!!"   
"Well he is a bit of a hot head but I'm pretty sure that he doesn't deserve whatever punishment you're thinking up in that pretty little head of yours."  
I jerked around so quickly that I got whiplash. The sensation quickly faded to the back of my mind as I noticed the guy with glasses from earlier. "I'm sorry but is there anything I can help you with?"  
I scanned the area, making sure that Mustang was not accompanying him. My gaze did not slip his notice as he remarked, "Roy's not here. He stayed back so he could give the boys a good scolding."  
"Then why are you here sir?" I hugged my bag closer looking around for someone to help me. He gave me a smile that had me relaxing a bit.   
"You don't have to call me sir you know. Now why don't we get out of the cold? Are you hungry? My wife's cooking is rather delicious if I do say so myself."   
"It's really rather late...I'm tired and just want to go home.   
He smiled, nodding, "I understand. How about I walk you home? Like you said, it's rather late."   
I sighed realizing that it was true and it was better to have someone than walking home alone. "Alright." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The city was still full of life as the night took over the day. Maes and Liliana moved through the crowd in amiable silence. As some kids ran past them Hughes turned to Liliana, "You shouldn't hold it against him so much."   
Confused by the phrase she turned a skeptical look to him, which he responded with a fond smile, "Roy is not the bad guy your painting in your head. He doesn't know how to show his concerns any other way. And despite what it looks like he really does care for those boys."   
Liliana gave Highes an incredulous look before letting out a defeated sigh, "I don't paint a bad guy in my head. I just think that he needs an attitude adjustment." Hughes smiled indulgently trying to catch her gaze.  
"Maybe he just needs someone to cool his temper."   
Liliana just looked away deep in thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Maes' words continued to haunt me long after he had dropped me off at my house. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_I continued to stare incredulously at Hughes' trying to see if he was being funny when I realized that he genuinely believed that Mustang held me in high regard._

_"You serious? You truly believe that the reason Roy is so harsh with me is because he cares?"_

_He gave a non committal shrug as he kept walking. "You can choose to believe me or not but I have been his best friend for years and I know when he cares and when he doesn't. He's invested in you and whether he realizes or not does not change the fact that he'll continue to behave like that until you acknowledge his warnings."_

_I bit my lip as I contemplated what he was saying. "And say I start listening to him and doing what he says, what then?"_

_I saw him pause to contemplate my question. "To be honest I'm not sure. You're the first girl who is not a subordinate that he cares about. The other girls he's dated have never actually held his attention."_

_I wanted to ask more. Suddenly I found myself very curious about Mustang yet at the same time I didn't want to get involved. Mustang was a soldier and sooner or later he would be called away for war and I would be left behind once more._

_I looked away as Maes' stared at me as if reading my thoughts. "Time heals all wounds. Eventually, you have to allow yourself to let someone else in. I think that is what he would've wanted."_

_I could feel the truth in his words, this wasn't the kind of life I envisioned when I was younger but I was terrified. War takes many things and I had already lost far too many loved ones to think about allowing myself to care for others. I looked around and I saw couples and families walking together. I felt a stab of envy watching them and then I realized that the best thing one could do was embrace life and try to live it to its maximum. With that thought in mind I decided to give Mustang a chance. Something must've shown on my face because Hughes started smiling rather satisfied with himself. I avoided looking at his face as we continued in silence but the smugness was coming off in waves. "I suppose I will be seeing you tomorrow?"_

_"Most likely, I still haven't been able to talk to the Elrics." While his reply had been nonchalant, his stiff posture and the tightness in his eyes let me know how worried he had really been._

_I tried to think of something to distract him but I didn't know what I could possibly ask him before I blurt it out, "And do you have a girlfriend?"_

_Before the words finished leaving my mouth I was already turning red. He gave me an amused look before pulling out his wallet and showing me a picture. "Why now that you mention it this is my girlfriend Gracia! She makes the best apple pies in the world!"_

_We kept walking as he described in overwhelming detail his girlfriend._

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When I was with Hughes it was so easy for me to gather courage and tell myself that I would take a chance with Mustang but now here I couldn't help but think what if Mustang wasn't interested. What if his concern was only from a platonic standpoint? I went about my nightly routine trying to redirect my thoughts but all I could think of was what if Maes was wrong? The only way to know for sure was to go directly to the source. With that in mind I went to sleep  knowing that tomorrow I would start a new chapter of my life. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As I started getting ready this morning I tried to go for a new look. Something subtle but pretty. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and curled the ends. I kept my make up simple but added a bit of eyeshadow to make my eyes stand out a bit. Once I felt satisfied I headed out.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I went about my day hopeful to run into Roy but I never saw him. It wasn't Maes came by later that I found that he had to meet with his superiors and therefore wouldn't come at all today. 


	6. Chapter 5

 

 

               It had been a rather long and disappointing day. It is weird those moments when you finally decide on something and another thing comes along that force you to change your plans. After Maes had left, I started going about my normal routine. With Mustang missing I started realizing how lonely I really was. The man may be insufferable and can drive me up the walls all day with his comments but he had never actually offended me. His companionship had actually been nice if I allowed myself to admit it. Today nobody even bothered with me; everyone knew I wouldn't acknowledge them unless it was job related. I finished my rounds for the day and left the hospital, but as I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw a very familiar face waiting for me. Roy's face was hard to make out in the night but I could tell that from his stuff posture the awkwardness he must be feeling.   


               "Good evening, Colonel." If he was surprised by my change of tone from the other days, he didn't react. He just inclined his head and started walking next to me. As we were walking I took the time to analyze my companion. He actually looked more tense than usual. "...I was told that you would not be able to come see the boys today. Is everything okay?"   


               This time he truly looked at me, almost as if he is seeing me for the first time. Now that I think about it, this is the first conversation we're not being aggressive towards each other.   


               "The senior staff is not very pleased but they managed to be persuaded into leniency.”   


               'Something tells me that you had a lot to do with that...'   


               We kept walking in amiable silence when I started feeling the temperature drop. I hugged my jacket closer before I felt a heavier jacket on my shoulders. I looked to him in surprise while he avoided my gaze. I pulled the jacket closer to hide the blush that I could feel crawling up my cheeks. It wasn't long before I started feeling some droplets of water that I looked up and saw that it was starting to rain. Without even realizing it, I had grabbed Mustang's hand in my own and started running towards my apartment.   


               Once we got home, I started taking off the jackets and helping him with his until I realized what I was doing and pulled away almost as if burned, with a quick sorry. I started heading towards the kitchen if only to have something to do as the realization that Mustang was in my house began to sink in. "Make yourself at home. Would you like some tea?" I did not even wait for his reply, already heading to the kitchen and pulling out the tea bags and the kettle.  


               I was engrossed in boiling the water that I failed to realize that Mustang had followed me into the kitchen. It was not until I tried reaching for the cups that I was engulfed in a warm embrace as a hand overlapped mine and grabbed the two cups. “Are these the ones you need?” If I had to be completely honest in that moment, I could have sworn that that voice would melt butter. At least that is definitely how I felt. My legs felt like jelly as I turned to face my “captor,” only to be greeted by amused onyx eyes as he passed me the cups. My fingertips tingled from where they brushed with his, as I finished making the tea.


End file.
